A conventional disc apparatus loads and unloads a disc into and from an apparatus main body by the rotation of a disc conveying roller by pressing the disc against a disc guide with the conveying roller. After the disc is carried to a predetermined position within the apparatus main body, the disc is separated from the disc guide to be placed on a turntable located on a playback unit, and also the conveying roller moves in the direction where the roller is greatly moved away from the disc to condition the disc for being played back. In the disc apparatus, the playback unit existing in a standby state awaiting the loading of a disc is fixed in vertical and horizontal directions to the apparatus main body, and is restrained from moving backward. However, since the disc is moved from a loading direction, it is not possible to restrain the playback unit from moving to the side where the disc is loaded.
Further, in disc apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a holding member for holding a conveying roller for conveying a disc is abutted against an apparatus main body (chassis), thus restraining a playback unit from moving forward.